


Slaughter Island

by PokemonKatt



Series: Mii Stories [2]
Category: Wii Sports (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Changed the rating from mature to explicit for reasons, Character Death, Corpses, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hyperthymesia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Miis - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: A shadow Mii is on the loose. Everyone on Wuhu Island is in danger. Normally, the technology stops any Mii getting hurt, but the generator making it possible was sabotaged. Now they know the fear of pain and death.
Relationships: Cole (Mii)/Nick (Mii), Lucía (Mii)/Abby (Mii), Matt (Mii)/Saburo (Mii), Miyu (Mii)/Mike (Mii)
Series: Mii Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Shadow Mii?

He could feel his pulse shoot through the roof. There were gasps, some mumbling, even a horrified scream.

_**"A DEAD MII HAS BEEN REPORTED UNDER RED IRON BRIDGE."** _

The Mii was unfamiliar to Matt, but they were still a Mii. Some of the Miis began to panic. No death, not even injuries are reported on Wuhu Island. There was a shield generator in a heptalocked room. Seven locks is too tough for even a set of lockpicks as the last door always burns the lockpick if it doesn't register and if the lockpick didn't break on the first or fifth locks.

_Why wasn't it working?_

" _EVERYONE! WE HAVE AN EXTREME EMERGENCY!!!"_ A distressed voice came from outside. Matt went out to investigate. Abby was covered in sweat and had a cut on her arm. "THE GENERATOR'S BEEN SABOTAGED, IT'S NOT WORKING!!!" Her voice almost cracked from how loud she was. She looked like she was going to cry. No one had ever seen Abby cry before, so this would be a first. After catching her breath, she calmed down a little.

"Do you know anything else?"

"There's this Mii, completely black like a shadow, hunting for Miis and killing them or leaving them injured. There were a couple of tourist Miis who were taken, but it also got Patrick. I can still see the image of his corpse in my head. His slit throat, his dull petrified eyes, it'll haunt me..." Abby's confession made Matt tense up. This was real. One of their island stars was dead.

"Get everyone to the duel arena, there's a huge bunker hidden underneath in case of natural disasters, but this is close enough. There's food, water, spare clothes and basically everything you need down there to last you ten years. Not many people know of this bunker. I'll scout the area and find any other Miis. Once you're done, you can choose to come with me or stay with the people." Matt ordered. Abby gave an affirmative nod and gathered the Miis outside the newly built resort station. She quickly lead them to the bunker as Matt wandered the beach, his guard up at all times.

* * *

He kept on running, even though he ached. His life was depending on it.

Cole was clutching the side of his stomach, glancing behind him every second or so to see if the shadow Mii was still chasing and it was. His sunglasses were steamy and his hands were covered in his own blood. His blue Hawaiian shirt and his ripped jeans were stained, but nothing got onto his silver chain. Everything felt like he was in a dream---no, a _nightmare._

Eventually, he reached the hotel. The lobby had several Mii corpses scattered around, some gutted and some were unrecognisable. He quickly ran into the men's bathroom and squished against a very dark wall out of view completely. The shadow Mii glanced around the bathroom. Cole held his breath, his eyes as wide as possible from how scared he was. The shadow Mii then left the hotel and sprinted off.

Cole peeked around the corner of the stall wall and got up. He took some toilet roll from one of the stalls and made a temporary bandage and padding to cover his wound. It wasn't the strongest material, but it was all he had. He fell to his knees, crawling back over to the wall and curling up into a ball, his hands over his ears. Quiet sobs came out as he shivered.

He was having a meltdown. He hadn't had a meltdown since his table tennis loss against Saburo three months ago, but that one was only minor as he was easily calmed down. He wasn't going to recover from this.

"Cole?"

A very familiar voice, which was blocked out, called to him. Cole didn't respond. Nick sat down next to him, worried. He very carefully tapped him on the shoulder, making him shuffle away a little.

"I'm sorry...are you hurt?" Nick whispered as to not overload Cole's senses any more. He got a subtle nod in response. "Can I see?" Nick got a first aid kit out of his bag. Cole looked up at Nick. He lifted up the left side of his stained shirt where the blood stained toilet roll bandage was. Nick removed it and was greeted by a nasty wound. "I'll need to disinfect the wound. Let's get 207, there's a hidden weapon stash in there and some other survival tools." Nick put the first aid kit away and helped Cole to his feet before both went upstairs.

* * *

"Fuck, we're fucked, we're in deep shit, we've fucked up big time." Miyu paced back and forth, her tics going off like crazy. Everyone was in the bunker, trying to stay calm.

"Matt's taking forever, where is he???" Saburo kept looking at the hatch to see if someone was coming down.

"He'll come back, right?" Lucía asked around, concerned. No one could give a definite answer.

"I'm going to look for him." Abby ran up to the staircase, leading to the hatch.

"Be careful!" Lucía demanded. Abby nodded and blew a kiss to her before exiting the bunker and running off.

* * *

"There. All better." Nick had just finished stitching up Cole's wound. He hadn't spoken a word, just nods and shakes. "Do you need anything?" He sat down. Cole nodded. "What do you need?" As soon as Nick asked, Cole wrapped his arms around him tightly and began to cry. Nick returned the hug. "It's ok, it's ok...I'm here...we're safe here for now..." He gently rubbed his back, making sure he didn't agitate him.

"...t-thank you..." Cole stuttered a little and his voice was very quiet.

"Anything for you." Nick responded. Both blushed a little.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get you to the bunker." A voice came from the door. Both separated when they realised it was Matt. They got up and walked out, their guards up. "Are you hurt?'

"Not me, but Cole got slashed in the stomach." Nick answered. Cole didn't say anything. His mind was packed with obsessive thoughts about the future. His senses were on high alert and they were usually sensitive, so everything was like festival speakers, the world's worst sewage or the inside of the volcano. Horrendous.

As soon as they stepped outside, the shadow Mii was on its way. It noticed the trio almost immediately. They had to run, _now._


	2. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Mii was on high alert. More Miis are being slaughtered. Confessions are being made.

They had to run, _now._

The shadow Mii sprinted towards the trio, knife in hand.

"RUN! QUICKLY! FOLLOW ME!" Matt demanded. All three men darted towards the bunker as fast as they could. Cole took Nick by the hand to make sure he could keep up, since Nick wasn't a very fast runner. Matt grabbed Nick's other hand so he wasn't stumbling behind. A familiar woman joined their sprint from the side. It was Abby.

"Looks like you were successful in a search." She pointed out Cole and Nick.

"Yeah, how has everyone been in the bunker?"

"Most of the Miis are casually chatting to stay distracted, Miyu's tics are going insane and Saburo keeps thinking about you."

"He loves me, I wouldn't be surprised." Matt chuckled. The shadow Mii had fallen behind. Perfect timing, they had just reached the hidden entrance. They all quickly got in and shut it before the shadow Mii could see where they went. It glanced around before realising the Miis it were persuing had disappeared. It growled in anger and ran off.

* * *

"MATT!" Saburo leaped into the champion's arms as soon as he was safe in the bunker. Matt ran a hand through his spiky hair and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm here now. Everything will be ok." He muttered into Saburo's ear. All the Miis were cheerful now that their island champion had returned, but Cole was still shaken up by the events.

"Hey. Do you need some time alone?" Nick asked. Cole didn't respond. He was normally very talkative, so this automatically made everyone a little concerned. "How about just me and you?" As soon as Nick asked, Cole rapidly nodded with a smile on his face. "Alright. One sec. Hey Matt, are there any private areas here?" He turned around to face the champion from the other side of the room.

"The storage room has a box room off from it. It's always really quiet, so if you need a private conversation, that's the best place." Matt answered. Nick took Cole's hand and went to where it was.

* * *

There was only four LED candles to light up the box room. They both sat down with the door shut. The candles made lovely mood lighting, even if the mood was not so great.

"So...anything you wish to tell me? Any worries, other than the obvious shadow Mii? Any deep desires?" Nick gave a flurry of questions. Cole stayed quiet and blushes a little. "Aww, come on. I'm here for you. If there's anything you need to say or if therr anything you need me to do, you can---"

"Oh god, please fuck me." Cole blurted out without realising. Nick turned bright red. Was that really what was on Cole's mind?

"Is that why you've been so quiet?" He turned to the pro, who just nodded in response, turning bright red and burying his head in his hands. "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone has that someone they want to, uh, bang in their lifetime. Well, except asexuals, but I don't know any asexual Miis, so I'm not so sure."

"I need you. _You_ are what I desire." Cole shuffled closer and wrapped an arm round Nick's shoulder. Nick gave a smirk. Both were quite turned on, especially with the mood lighting.

"I hope you don't have a low melting point as things are going to get hot." He chuckled.

They were expecting to casually talk or awkwardly walk out. Things are about to get a lot more...explicit.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadow Mii has become more enraged, but no sign of it from any of the island stars as all are safe in the bunker. Speaking of the bunker, two Miis in particular get caught in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very sexual section in this chapter! You have been warned and I'm probably going to hell for this scene! XD

The shadow Mii ran around every corner of Wuhu Island, brutally gutting and stabbing every Mii in sight.

 _ **"Where is it?!"**_ It growled. It was trying to find the bunker. Ever since Matt and co got away, it was filled with rage.

Things weren't going the way it wanted. It wanted everyone dead.

_It needed everyone dead._

* * *

Cole tugged Nick's collar, kissing him on the lips. They got up, still kissing, and began to strip each other. Nick's emerald waistcoat and white jumper were discarded as well as Cole's Hawaiian shirt, revealing his bandaged wound. Nick pinned Cole against the wall, his back facing him. Now he was all riled up, just because he could, Nick gave Cole a quick smack on his ass, causing him to let out a short yelp.

"Don't want these lovely jeans ruined now, do we?" Nick chuckled, undoing the button and zipper of Cole's jeans, pulling them down to reveal his cyan briefs, which were pulled down a few seconds later. Now Cole was essentially completely naked, even with his lower half clothing still around his ankles, his erect dick not going unnoticed. "Someone's excited." Nick smirked, undoing his zipper and pulling his own dick out.

They couldn't believe they were actually doing this. Sex in a box room in the middle of a crisis. Well, they couldn't back out now.

Nick entered Cole's ass, getting a wobbly gasp in response. He slowly rocked back and forth, his hands on Cole's bare hips for support. Cole began to pant, trying not to make too much noise in case someone heard. Nick rocked faster and harder. Every now and again, he clipped the sweet spot, making Cole moan. After several minutes, one powerful thrust made Cole let out a much louder and orgasmic moan and made both climax, cumming in near perfect sync. Nick into Cole and Cole onto the hard floor. Nick was about to pull out when the door opened.

"Are you ok?! I heard a distressed---" The person who opened the door was Tatsuaki. All three froze. Tatsuaki then slowly closed the door. Loud and fast footsteps were then heard heading towards the bunker lobby. Nick grabbed some tissues and wipes from his pocket and handed some to Cole. They quickly got cleaned up and got dressed before the door opened again. Both looked messy, but now they were fully clothed. Matt was now at the door. He smirked.

"So that's why you wanted a private area." He chuckled and began to walk away. He stopped, turning to the duo. "Oh, congrats on the domination status, Nick. You're not the only one here." Matt gave a wink and headed back to the bunker lobby. The duo weren't far behind, both as red as roses.

* * *

Night fell on Wuhu Island. Only 24 hours ago, island life was peaceful and normal. Now, it was hell.

Cole was in bed, staring at the wall. That moment with Nick...he felt truly happy. The death of his mother, his not so great mental health, the shadow Mii, he had never been this happy for over two years. He wanted to have more moments like that. His mind filled with future thoughts. His confession, his wedding, his kids, everything. He wanted to be with Nick forever.

Then, a drastic negative thought. _What if he lost him to the shadow Mii?_

This single thought took over his mind. He didn't want that to happen. It was a simple thought, but it was too much for hij to handle. He started to cry, trying to stay quiet in case someone heard him.

Someone did hear him. It was Nick.

"Oh no, what's wrong???" He sat on the bed next to Cole, who sat up and buried his head in his hands. He wrapped an arm around him, his other resting on his thigh. "It's ok...I'm here...what's wrong?"

"I don't w-want to lose y-you...! S-stay with me, p-please...!" Cole begged, stuttering, his sunglasses (which he still had on for some reason) steamed up. Nick tightly hugged him.

"I won't leave you...I love you..." He confessed.

"I love you too, I don't want you to die, I can't live without you!" Cole blurted out. "I've loved you for several months, I want to be together forever, I want to start a family, I want you to be mine!" He was almost out of breath. Nick smiled and blushed.

"Glad you feel the same way, but it'll take time for all of that. Well, mainly the family part." He chuckled and so did Cole. His tears stopped and he wiped off the rest. The couple separated.

"Are we official now???"

"Of course." As soon as Nick answered, they kissed, but only kept it to a kiss this time.

Even with all of the current events, they were glad to be together at last.


	4. The Last Miis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on the surface has been slaughtered. Now for the Miis to face their biggest fear and find a way to get rid of the shadow Mii.

_**"Finally."**_ The shadow Mii smirked as it whipped it's knife out of the last Mii on the surface. She spluttered, blood spilling onto the ground before collapsing. Her eyes turned dull as she slipped from life.

Now, it just needed to find the bunker and Wuhu Island would all be under its control.

It ran around, checking the coastal area, where it saw Matt and co escape to. After a brief search, it had no luck.

_**"All the Miis are dead. They will be mine."** _

* * *

Mike stepped down from the scope pod. He could feel his heart drop after hearing the words from the shadow Mii.

"What's wrong???" Miyu was biting her lip to try and prevent any more tics.

"The shadow Mii was muttering to itself...everyone else is dead...we're the only Miis alive!" He confessed. Everyone stopped.

"The only Miis???" Lucía slowly sat down, shocked at the news.

"We need to get rid of that shadow Mii somehow...but it overpowers us so easily! How can we?" Abby asked. Everyone was silent, until Matt let out a heavy sigh and got up, grabbing his signature violet sword.

"We actually put up a decent fight. The Miis weren't armed and had only amateur experience. Patrick was the only one to put up a fight as we know of, but he was still a rookie fighter...and suffered...so we need someone who can match or surpass the swordsmanship of the shadow Mii. There is only one who can." Matt removed his hoodie and tank top, leaving him topless. He also grabbed a black pop gun, which is normally used for launching cans, but can be really deadly. He didn't need bullets as the load was infinite. "It has to be me."

"No, you can't!" Saburo grabbed his right wrist and tugged him away from the bunker hatch. "What if you get killed out there?!"

"I'd rather die a hero than die a coward." Matt answered coldly before heading towards the exit.

"Matt, please! We need you! I NEED YOU! _DON'T LEAVE ME!_ " Saburo's desperate cries were not accepted as Matt left the bunker. Saburo became a worried mess. All of his thoughts were negative, most about if Matt died out there. He fell to his knees, his entire body shaking. He had to use most of his strength to not break down into tears. Abby and Tatsuaki knely down beside him.

"Do you need some time alone?" Tatsuaki asked. Saburo just nodded before getting up and running to his room.

* * *

Matt ran around the island, using anything for cover so he didn't get jumped on. He kept his guard up. He took one of the wooden blockades from the archery course and strapped it to his back so he wouldn't get backstabbed.

 _ **"So, you finally show your face. Come on out."**_ The shadow Mii was at the temple. Matt ran up the steps, sword and gun ready. He stopped when the shadow Mii came into view.

"Someone had to get rid of you."

_**"You're a worthy opponent, but you won't win so easily."** _

"I know. I need to put up a fight!" Matt charged, slashing at the shadow Mii with perfect accuracy. It stumbled backwards.

 _ **"Dammit. You bastard."**_ The shadow Mii armed the knife and charged at Matt. He blocked it with his sword and took the chance to shoot the shadow Mii with the gun. It clipped the side of it. _**"Pathetic shot."**_

The duo fought for over half an hour. The shadow Mii was severely injured but perservered. Matt was getting tired.

"Game over." He chuckled. He lunged forward, impaling the shadow Mii. He had won, but at a cost. The shadow Mii stabbed him in the chest. Both removed their weapons. The shadow Mii let out a satanic screech before disappearing into thin air. Matt stumbled down the steps, his chest bleeding heavily.

* * *

He made it back to the bunker, leaving a trail of blood along the way.

"MATT!!!" Abby ran over as Matt collapsed onto the bunker floor. Everyone rushed over and Miyu ran to get Saburo. Both swiftly returned as Nick tried to bandage him up.

"He's bleeding too much! We need to get him to the infirmary and start surgery so we can perform a transfusion!" Nick, along with Mike and Tatsuaki, lifted Matt up and ran to the infirmary. Saburo ran inside with Cole and Abby not far behind.

"Oh my god, Matt!" Saburo couldn't hold back his tears at the sight of Matt. Cole hugged him tightly.

"He's in good hands..." He muttered. Both knew Matt could die here.

* * *

_"We're losing him!" Nick prepared the defibrillator paddles, charging them up. Matt had gone into cardiac arrest. "Clear!" One attempt. "Clear!" Two attempts. "Clear!" Three attempts. Nick stopped._

_Matt was gone._

_The shadow Mii had killed him._

**_He was not coming back._ **

**_YOU'LL BE ALONE._ **

* * *

Saburo let out a sharp gasp, sitting up. He had fallen asleep on the infirmary bed next to Matt's. To his surprise, Matt was not unconscious.

He was sitting up, looking directly at him. Saburo leaped up, hugging him tightly and bursting into tears again.

"It's alright...I'm here..." Matt rubbed his back, reassuring him. Nick walked in with Cole by his side.

"He'll need a few weeks to recover, but now the shadow Mii is gone, we can get everything working again." Nick explained. He took Cole's hand. "We can also make this the first chapter of a new story." The couple looked at each other, sharing a sweet kiss before Cole walked out. "You two can start your own story. Is your relationship official?"

"Not really..." Matt answered.

"Let's make it official. I want to be with you forever." Saburo rested a hand on Matt's cheek. They kissed, making it quite passionate before remembering Nick was still in the room and that Matt still had to recover. Saburo got up and winked at his boyfriend before walking out. Nick followed.

This was a new beginning.


	5. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generator has been fixed and everything has returned to normal. Cole and Nick spend some time together alone.

"And done!" The engineers had finished fixing the generator. Now all Miis were immune to harm once again! They all cheered.

"Finally! Come on, let's have a party to celebrate!" Mike ran towards the pub with everyone following behind. Even though they were immune to harm, the generator was tweaked so Miis could obtain only one or two bone breaks at the most so they were careful. They were still immune to non natural death and serious injury, like a broken neck or spinal cord.

* * *

The party was really loud. Everyone was dancing, drinking and having the time of their lives. For Cole, it wasn't so great. He had his ears covered as the noise was painful. He didn't want to leave by himself, so he stayed in a corner. Nick instantly noticed and helped him up.

"Come on, let's go outside." He gestured to the door and both walked out. They sat on the fountain together with the moonlight above them.

"Thank you...for everything..." Cole blushed and turned to his boyfriend.

"Just helping out the love of my life." Nick chuckled in response. Both paused and looked at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they? Millions, billions, trillions of them above our heads. All living their own lives."

"I wonder what my mum is thinking right now..." Cole clenched his fists, a silent tear rolling down his cheek, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I bet she's really proud of you. Maybe she's playing table tennis with my mum."

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" Both paused again and looked at each other. They kissed, making it more passionate. They got a bit too heated and Cole accidentally fell in the fountain. He sat up as Nick tried not to laugh and struggled. Cole gave a devilish smirk, tugging Nick's arm and making him fall in. Nick sat up and glared at Cole, who was laughing. He got up, still in the fountain and splashed him. Cole got up and splashed back. They laughed and played in the fountain and plaza as the speakers played in the background.

Life will get better.


End file.
